Alternate Shades
by thisiswhyishouldn'twritefanfic
Summary: Additional scenes that could have been in the movie, in A Study in Scarlett, or alternate universes.
1. A Bit of Revenge

**Alternate Shades  
Part One  
Word Count:** 640 **  
Rating:** T/PG-13, will vary, with possible discussions of/implied torture, prostitution, and some... worse things **  
Disclaimer:** Normally I'm wittier, but... I got nothing. I would say I own nothing, but that's not true. I have a bit of original fiction I should be working on instead. **  
Summary:** Additional scenes that could have been in the movie, in A Study in Scarlett, or alternate universes. **  
Author's Note:** I wasn't quite ready to embark wholly on the path of a sequel to A Study in Scarlett. It's a commitment that scares me, as I'm afraid I wouldn't finish it. I had all these ideas for the alternate world where Robin's father married Will's mother and they were raised as brothers, and I thought about doing that story, too, but I am worried about it, too.

I chose this instead, a series of not necessarily connected AU or missing scenes, and I thought if people wanted to see a specific moment/scene, they could ask for it in comments, too, along with whatever little pieces I did come up with.

* * *

 **A Bit of Revenge**

Will peered down from his tree, knowing that if he timed this just right, he'd get not one but two nobles, and that would be perfect, making all the time he'd spent waiting here worth it. This had been a long time coming, and he was not going to do it wrong.

Robin and Peter's horses neared the tree, and he let the apples go. Robin must have heard something and looked up, just in time for the apple to hit him in the forehead. Will laughed as both of them yelled and swore, Peter almost falling off his horse after the apple hit him.

"You little brat!" Peter called, rubbing his head. "I'll get you for this!"

"Peace, Peter. We knew he'd get us for stealing his pie, and what more fitting revenge can a ten year old have?"

Will folded his arms over his chest. "A five year old could have done this because you ride the same place every day. And even though I have dropped leaves and spiders and everything else on your head as you come along, you never learn."

Robin smiled. "Perhaps I have been wanting to see what you'll try next."

"Perhaps you are a fool."

"That I am, brother, but I remain impressed by you," Robin said, smiling up at him. "Somehow you manage to hide every time we pass by, even though I know you must be lying in wait for us again."

"You knew he was there and said nothing?" Peter demanded. "Robin, you—"

"Better that than what he did to your sister," Will said, "And if I liked Marian more, you'd really have to worry because she asked me to get you back for burning her hair."

"Then perhaps I am glad you don't," Robin said. "I'd hate to see what you might do then."

Will didn't mention he was thinking of using manure next time, and that he might just do it for Marian if she had something worth trading for—like that golden dagger her father had given her. Will liked daggers, and that one was special.

"Peace, then, young one," Peter said, and Will glared at him, still hating being called young one by Robin's friend. He wasn't that young or that small, though they liked to say he was. "We were to ride and hunt today. Will you join us?"

"No." Will didn't mind the hunting part, but the rest of it—letting the blood out, skinning it, cutting the meat—he didn't like that, and they always made him do that part if he came along, and Peter would tease him about his scarlet hands.

Will didn't like Peter much, but Robin was his brother, so he tolerated Peter for Robin's sake like Peter pretended to like Will for the same reason.

"Would you have come had we not stolen your pie last night?"

Will snorted. "This wasn't for last night's pie. This was for last week's. You won't like when I get you for last night's."

"Is there anything we could say or do to prevent such a dangerous revenge?"

"No."

"Very well, then, brother. I won't tell them to make a pie just for you."

"You'd just eat it anyway."

Robin smirked, but Will knew he would not be smirking on his way home.

* * *

"Manure. How the hell did he get manure up into the tree?"

"I do not know," Robin admitted, though his younger brother was far more resourceful than he'd believed. God, he stank, and he was glad they'd had a lousy hunt or their meat would have been covered in the same stench and rot as they were. "But I do think I'll be eating a lot less pie from now on, same as you."

Peter nodded, wiping more manure off his face while Will laughed above their heads.


	2. The Price of Payback

**Alternate Shades  
Part Two  
Word Count:** 990 **  
Rating:** T/PG-13, will vary, with possible discussions of/implied torture, prostitution, and some... worse things **  
Disclaimer:** Normally I'm wittier, but... I got nothing. I would say I own nothing, but that's not true. I have a bit of original fiction I should be working on instead. **  
Summary:** Additional scenes that could have been in the movie, in A Study in Scarlett, or alternate universes. **  
Author's Note:** This piece does kind of tie into the last one, though not all of them will. This is in the same AU where Robin's father married Will's mother and they grew up as brothers.

Though if there are other ideas people would also like to see, let me know. If I get inspired, I'll write it and post it.

* * *

 **The Price of Payback**

"You're certain you can do this?"

Will folded his arms over his chest and glared at her. "Did your brother come home covered in manure or not?"

Marian winced, though she was still tempted to laugh as well. Peter had been a sight yesterday, and her mother had been horrified to see—and smell—him. She almost felt bad for Peter, but as he'd yet to do anything about Robin burning her hair, she wasn't all that pleased with him, either.

"Fine," Marian said. "If you can stop Robin from burning my hair, I'll give you the dagger. Not before."

Will shook his head. "I don't do this for free. If I do, they'll say I like you, and we both know that isn't true."

Marian wrinkled her nose in disgust. The last thing she wanted was for Will to like her. He was younger and a pain, and while there were some rumors already that they'd be a good match, she didn't want to marry anyone. She wanted to be a woman of her own means and mind.

"You swear you can get Robin to stop burning my hair?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Very well. I'll give you the sheath now—don't look at me like that, it's gold, too—and the blade after you've done it. Not before. I want results."

"Just give Robin a chance to get at those awful curls of yours, and I'll do the rest."

* * *

Marian waited in the study, fidgeting and feeling foolish. She knew she seemed like she was setting a trap, and she was. She'd long since stopped doing her needlework inside as Robin always managed to find her here and singe her hair. She thought he preferred it over being outside where she would run forever looking for a water trough or some other respite as none ever seemed close enough when he did this. It was more humiliating, yes, but he also had to carry some kind of flame outside, and it could be extinguished before he reached her.

She should have no hair at all for him to burn, but he always left her alone long enough for it to grow and her to believe it was over, and even kicking him right where it hurt a man most had accomplished nothing to deter him.

She hoped Will wasn't lying about this—he wasn't a very good liar most times as he showed his emotions too much—and that he could do something to stop his irritating brother.

She turned her attention to her needlework. Robin might not come, but if he did, Will was waiting for him, and that might just be enough.

* * *

Manure for pie theft was more appealing, Will thought, and the fact that his brother and Peter still occasionally seemed to smell of it made him smile. This was no fun at all, this waiting, but he knew in the end, it would be worth it because Marian thought he couldn't and Robin was being a complete idiot here.

He knew what people said, that he and Marian should make a match, and there were rumors of his father and DuBois set to arrange it, which was probably half the trouble here anyway.

His mother had already told his father he shouldn't try for it, as Will had made no secret of his dislike of Marian, but that was supposedly childish foolishness they'd both outgrow.  
She was prideful and stubborn, and he figured she deserved a noble like her, not the half-common son of a lord like him.

Hell, she deserved Robin.

He saw his brother approaching at last and smiled, since he could see the candlestick in his brother's hand and knew his intent. Robin set it within easy reach before he sat down next to her, hands visible as though he planned nothing at all.

Will considered his own plan again. Hair for hair was fair, but it would hardly matter as much to Robin as it did to the girl, and it wasn't even that much about hair. It was about humiliation. Still, knowing that didn't make him think much of this revenge.

Robin started a conversation about nothing, and Marian answered him in polite turns. He reached behind her as she continued on distracted. Marian gave a shriek the instant she smelled that familiar scent of burning hair, running from the room.

Robin leaned back with a smile, not even realizing Will was in the room. He set the candlestick down. He looked pleased and fully at ease.

Will made a careful approach behind his brother. Robin had taken to humming to himself and not caring at all what he'd done. Will took the candlestick and brought it close, holding it as it burned its way through the ends of Robin's hair.

Robin looked around as he smelled the burning, but Will ducked out of sight, and in the end, Robin shrugged, going back to his humming. Will bit his lip to hold in his laughter. Robin was a fool, and he swore he'd already burned more of his hair in one sitting than Robin had managed in several attempts at Marian's—and hers was longer as she was a woman.

Robin checked again for the source of the smell, but again, he found nothing, at least not until Marian returned to the room. Then he seemed once again at ease. "Hello, Marian."

She bit her lip, almost giving the whole thing away as she laughed, and Robin frowned, accidentally moving too close to the candle. He cried out and jumped up, looking behind him. "Will, you little bastard. I should have known."

Will stood, blowing out the candle with a smile. He bowed and then addressed Marian. "My payment, if you please."

She held out the golden dagger, and Will took it, saluting his brother with it before breaking out into a run as Robin followed after him, vowing revenge.


	3. An Inappropriate Meeting

**Alternate Shades  
Part Three  
Word Count:** 462 **  
Rating:** T/PG-13, will vary, with possible discussions of/implied torture, prostitution, and some... worse things **  
Disclaimer:** Normally I'm wittier, but... I got nothing. I would say I own nothing, but that's not true. I have a bit of original fiction I should be working on instead. **  
Summary:** Will runs into someone while he searches a place he's not supposed to be. **  
Author's Note:** I decided to try and do a piece from the possible sequel for A Study in Scarlett.

I kind of wonder if this shows there's a good reason _not_ to write the whole thing out.

* * *

 **An Inappropriate Meeting**

"You're not supposed to be in here."

Will stopped, looking back with a frown. Few people heard him when he moved unless he wanted them to, and he had sworn this room was empty when he went into it to peer at the new sheriff's papers. Yet there she was, watching him from a darkened corner of the room.

How long had she been hiding in here? All night? Was that why her husband had claimed that she was unwell and would not be joining them? Or were the other rumors true, that the man was unwilling to let anyone gaze upon the supposed beauty of his much younger wife?

Will didn't think much of that one himself. She didn't look like much from here, though the younger part was true. She looked about his age, a little less, and that wasn't very old at all for someone who'd been married for as long as he'd heard said about her.

He tried to find the right sort of words, the ones Robin and his fellow nobles used. "I was not aware this room was occupied and merely wanted a moment's respite from the festivities."

Her eyes held nothing but contempt for that remark. "I find that difficult to believe."

"I have no better excuse, so I suppose you'll either have to accept that or not, Lady Nottingham."

"Don't call me that," she snapped, and Will sensed he'd done more than upset her. That was something to be used, wasn't it?

"You'll have to forgive me. I'm new to this business of titles, but that is yours, isn't it? Your husband has become sheriff and lord of Nottingham, making you, as his wife, Lady Nottingham. Or did I get it wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's the one they say is correct."

"Just not the one you like."

"You're not supposed to be in here," she repeated, attempting to be stiff and stern in her words. "You should go."

"Well, what I should and what I'm willing to do are two entirely different things, milady," he told her with a slight smile. "I'm known for coming and going as I please—not as anyone else does."

"Then why are you here tonight?"

"Because my brother's a fool," Will answered, and she laughed before she stopped herself, covering her hand with her mouth and trying to pretend she was not the least bit amused. "Ah, I see you know him as well."

She flushed. "I do not. I know no one here, and I won't have you saying I do."

"Why? Your jealous bastard of a husband will beat you for it?" Will asked, and she stared at him in complete horror.

Damn. Will hated when he was right about that sort of thing.


End file.
